Gundam Seed Not Alone Among The Stars
by Knightowl 4183
Summary: What happens when a Republic Cruiser and a CIS droid control ship are found in the Gundam Seed Universe in early 42 CE after being spit out of an unstable wormhole? Being edited..
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam Seed Not Alone Among The Stars**

**By Knightowl 4183**

**Disclaimer I don't own Gundam Seed or Star Wars, nor in fact do I own any character mentioned in this piece..**

**Note:This is a revision of the story due to the new information concerning the Mandalorians in the Clone Wars and the fact in the first draft I was making all these insane jumps where loyal people were jumping ship to another side with a lot of frequency, another fact I noticed going through it is that not only are droids not seen that much on these ships but that a Wookie wouldn't just be on a warship for shits and giggles. So I am changing the Dilligent from a routine patrol to a routine escort mission..**

_Republic Command...is...Dilligent...Sepa.....attack...convoy...what is that....hole!? Were....sucked in!....MaydaSounds of explosion before the transmission is lost._

**Space somewhere near the Wild Regions 624 Days after Geonosis, last transmission of the Dilligent, who was escorting a convoy of survey ships along with the Vesper. Of the Dilligent all that was found was the bridge, some Arc 170's, and some Vulture droids, on a more thorough survey of the system the Vesper was found along with a quarter of the survey ships all suffering various amounts of damage. Of the wormhole that sucked in the Dilligent, the survey ships that included the Wookie scientist Master Lowbacca, and the Droid Control Ship there is no sign..**

**-Report conveyed from Republic Intelligence Operative Rigal to Chancellor Palpatine, neither aware that the transmission was hacked by the Null Arc Jaing who was searching for the whereabouts of Epsilon Squad and Arc A-21.**

* * *

_No sir, none of us have any idea what the heck these things are, but the big brains are sure they are space ships. Yes sir, I also felt that was the most obvious thing in the world but then scientists never had much common sense, don't worry mister President we were able to snag one of the warships even if it is a wedge shaped monstrosity with a missing bridge. According to the survey teams they have found survivors and we have begun rescue operations, I know sir but that idiot in charge of the team allowed that damn reporter to broadcast what was going on so we can't just let the crew die and claim they were dead when we found them. Yes sir, I quite agree that this thing is ours by right of salvage, I doubt these aliens will get enough support to even be allowed to live truthfully especially since they mostly seem identical!_

_Of course I heard about the fighting robots the Eurasians found throughout the other ship, but don't worry Mister President we have a couple gift for our techboys of the windup variety if you get my drift. Don't worry sir, we made sure that the coordinators never even saw the scraps of these things, don't want them getting ideas in their little superior minds! Yes I am aware that Hibiki and George Glenn are on the way to study the damn thing, don't worry were keeping anyone away from the more important areas of the ship not that it will do much good since the guns are slagged all to hell as are most of the computers.. _

_**Lieutenant Shoales speaking to the president of the Atlantic Federation about the status of the mysterious objects found in Earth orbit, 42 CE, 4320 days before the battle of Geonosis.** _

**Chapter 1 revised: Of Arc's and Aliens**

"Dr. Hibiki we found a bunch of compartments that still have life support!" A technician rushed in panting in excitement.

"What!?" Hibiki exclaimed in surprise, since the rents in the hull had made this highly unlikely they had just patched them up and pumped in air. Though it wasn't as if he wasn't excited since it would possibly give him a chance to study living clones if they were in that area, if not maybe their were more specimens available in that section as long as they were dead of course. "Is anyone alive in that section?"

"Yes sir, though they seem a little hostile." The technician answered with a wince. "In point of fact we can't even understand them, and a lot of them are soldiers like that one though their are ones dressed differently that don't look like them. Dr. Glenn is right now with a medical team trying to save the life of this green skinned alien with tentacle's that look like braids on its head, the problem is that she looks like she is dieing since she was badly wounded in the gut.."

"Yes,yes, but what about the clones!" Dr. Hibiki asked eagerly. "Did they seem highly aggressive, or were they disciplined ?"

"Most of them seemed to follow the one that looked like an officer's orders except about five of them and their armor was somewhat different than the others.." The Technician responded to the question with confusion on his face. "But what about the translator robot Dr. Glenn found? Didn't you want to know about that?"

"What translator robot!?" Hibiki responded angrily only for one of his assistants to clear their throat.

"I have been trying to tell you about that for a while now Dr. Hibiki," The assistant stated in a tone of someone trying to reign in their temper after being aggravated beyond belief. "Sir. Glenn found a damaged but functional droid as it calls itself that after a couple minutes of listening to their conversations was able to respond to us in marginal english, according to talks held with it it is called a protocol droid whose job is to translate for its owner any number of languages as a go between in whatever situation where the owner and the one they are conversing with can't understand each other.."

"Well then where is the blasted thing!?" Dr. Hibiki very nearly snarled his anger. "Doesn't he realize that this could be one of the greatest breakthroughs of our time!? By conversing with these aliens we can establish not only the level of their intelligence but just how viable the clones are in the mental arena!"

"Dr. Glenn took it to where the strange two legged droids that looked like trashcans are since the discourse between them allowed us to identify them as maintenance droids who are quite capable of fixing the other protocol droids if possible.." The assistant responded to the rant calmly, not at all surprised by Dr. Hibiki's priorities. "In the meantime they have managed to make a rudimentary translator that translate our languages to what they term well.... Galactic Basic."

"Basic?" Dr. Hibiki paused in thought. "Thereby implying that this group of Human looking aliens have a large variety of other aliens possibly of similar physiology or maybe even completely diverse biology with different dialects.."

"Like the aliens from the spaceships that Orb recovered?" One of the low level office workers innocently replied.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Hibiki asked only for her to point to the television that indeed showed various diverse alien species being helped out of their spaceships by Orb doctors wearing biohazard suits, Hibiki didn't react well to the loss of valuable data he could have acquired from actual intelligent alien species.

**3 Weeks Later, Alien Containment Area:**

"Anybody find any more info yet?" Asked the Arc Trooper A-21 now going by the name Hound which he seemed to have picked up from nosing around for any information he could find about the aliens of this system, these Earthlings and whatever they had managed to find out about them. "What about you Mongrel?"

"Nothing sir.." Ensign Singa Hardn'y responded through grit teeth, the constant asking of the same thing just to see her and the other remaining Republic Officers of the ship was getting old, just cause those bigoted fools that had been in charge cause everyone higher had been killed tried to sell them out. What was conveniently not mentioned by Hound, his 3 commando lackeys, and his apparent intelligence asset was that they were also trying to negotiate for the ones with technical expertise to be basically sold to these Earthlings as nothing more than slaves in exchange for a more cushy living.

"You sure it wasn't because you were seeking a date with Blonde and bearded over there?" The commando who took up the name Blunt over his old name whatever that was,seems he figured the name the Earthlings came up for him was more complementary to his personality than the old one. After finding out what it meant she knew it fit him to a tee as the Earthlings say. "Trying to buy your way out of trouble mongrel or is it sleeping your way out?"

"For your information his name is Quatre and he is one of the liasons to the man who is to represent us!" Signa responded barely keeping her temper, knowing she was already on shaky ground as it was what with her claims that CT-6583 or Chance as he calls himself was not listed in the personnel files, she should know since she had a hard copy of said files hidden in a safe place that not even the shady Chance has been able to find.

"We already know that," Hound spoke up calmly and disinterestedly. "in point of fact Chance has managed to not only talk up the one going to represent us but that friend of yours as well.."

Inwardly Singa was thanking her gut feeling of only referencing the personnel log to Quatre instead of possibly asking for his help with the mystery she had stumbled across, not to say the man wasn't pleasant seeming, its just he seemed to radiate a kind of veiled expectation that now that the little tidbit Hound revealed makes her think that he was hoping to get his hands on the personnel log or at least see if she had something that could prove her claims. Her fate if she had done this would probably have been short and unpleasant, suddenly she was very glad about the strange form of intuition she has had all her life.

"From what Yuy says these Sponsor Nations are feuding over who will get ownership of our Acclamator II, the Eurasian Federation of theres seems to have salvaged the Lucrehulk ship that was sucked in along with us.." Chance explained while playing with a deck of cards that came from a game similar to Sabaac, it may just be her imagination but she has a feeling that Hound also noticed when during a more delicate portion of their little discussions taking place that for a few seconds Chance twirled a couple cards the same way some people play with knives. "Its pretty obvious they aren't going to give them up any time soon, thankfully the video's of our "superior" officers trying to sell us like Bantha to the slaughter has generated the right amount of sympathy to improve our position somewhat.."

"That's just great," Spoke up Epsilon's sniper and recon expert who was playing with the dice he had been using to win the Earthlings form of creds and gather info at the same time, the love he seemed to have towards the things is probably why he seems to have adopted it as a name. "taken property and a dose of sympathy will take us pretty far in this little backwater! At least I'm getting some money while were here, maybe I'll be able to scam enough to get us a freighter that we can slum around in until the Republic makes its way here in what...maybe a 1000 years!"

"Hey why don't you get us some caf and cake while we try to figure out how to save our hides mongrel!" The third of the surviving commandos spoke up while he lightly shoved her to the refreshment table that had been set up about 2 weeks ago, which made her angry enough to chew a durasteel nail.

"Why don't you go frag yourself Tank!" She growled after regaining her footing. "I am not your personal servant!"

"No your just another one of those self serving officers that treat us like shit!" Tank responded hotly while looming over her like the tanks that had been shown during a video presentation in an attempt to impress them over their technology. "You lot don't deserve to even wear your uniforms!"

"How dare you!" Signa started to respond only loosely aware of just how many of the clone troopers were watching this confrontation, her intuition screaming at her about just how close the other three commandos hands were to their blasters.

"Enough!" Hound shouted getting between them and forcefully breaking the fight about to start up, winding up with her landing on her bottom from the force used to break them up. "You calm down and you go over there where your out of our way! You may as well take the other "Officers" with you lest they start something like you nearly did!"

With a growl she stormed off to the refreshment table that quickly cleared of the clone troopers that had been hanging around including the few that were still on good terms with her, with a sigh she realized that her gut had been right about not getting angry cause now the gulf between Clone and Republic personnel on the Dilligent was wider than ever before.

Suddenly what her intuition screamed at her during the confrontation, whenever it warned her before about Hound it was always Arc not commando and yet her intuition screamed to her about the 3 other commandos. With the passing of a clone trooper by the 4 clones who were discussing their fates it hit her why Chance and the Commandos had the same vibe about them, he was their original fourth member that supposedly died, suddenly the loss of the 4th's replacement member inside a more secure area of the ship was tainted with a more sinister edge.

Nothing good could come of this she realized as she could now pick up more of their body languages now that the signals between her intuition and expectations weren't conflicting anymore. She could feel the suspicion and distrust Hound had for the Commandos which he hid artfully, the commandos loathing of his Mandolorian heritage and training that spiked whenever a Mandolorian word passed his lips, and finally both sides disgust with her and the other non-clone personnel. The thing very obvious in all this was the damage those idiots caused to the old respect the two sides had for each other, now most clones on this ship only trusted each other, most likely why both Hound and the Commandos weren't calling each other out since she just knew they were aware of the fact that each knew what the other was.

"I'm going for a walk.." Signa stated to the few technicians that had survived, none of them even reacted which was proof that word of the slight confrontation that had just happened had already made the rounds, the conformation was the glares from half the unhelmeted clones glaring at her before turning their faces away.

"Who knows maybe things will look up after my walk?" Signa muttered to herself as she went out the door.

**Authors Note: **I edited this story on feedback from my Beta Reader Animefan29 who I hope this draft pleases.

**Mechanics: **_**Dilligent: **_Acclamator II class assault ship

_**Droid Control Ship:**_ Lucrehulk Class Droid Control Ship

This is in answer to what kind of ships that were sent through the wormhole, sorry for the lack of clarification..


	2. A War in the Shadows

**Gundam Seed Not Alone Among the Stars**

Disclaimer I don't own Gundam, Star Wars, or anything else mentioned.

_"No I don't know why the Arc Trooper calling himself Hound spends all his time at that outpost he payed to make out of the restitution funds and whatever he was able to scrounge up! Yeah I know those parts can be used to make a cloning facility but why would he make his own cloning facility when his "brothers" have one right on that colony of theirs, the Republica. Yeah I noticed he doesn't seem to trust the four commandoes, but then the rumors surrounding these Arcs says its standard behavior for his type..What do you mean who started the rumors? Well actually I have no idea..."_

**U.N. Intelligence officer reporting to an assembly of representatives of the various nations.**

Chapter 2: A War in the Shadows.

**The Plants 54 CE.**

"Well Siegel I see that Signa woman convinced you to baby sit her son while she works on that request for us." Patrick Zala spoke to his friend calmly as he stared at the young boy named Anavel Gato as he played with the strange mechanical barrel that rolled around after him all the time. "How could a woman be so neglectful of her son all of the time!?"

"She wants me out of the way in case the assassins come again.." Anavel interrupted before Siegel could say anything.

"Ah yes the assassins," Patrick spoke to the boy with as much empathy he could manage despite the ridiculous lies his mom was telling him. "if their are assassins then why haven't they gone after you yet?"

The boy actually gave him a pitying stare just as a strange grenade like device fell to the floor from the hands of the maintenance man, with horror Patrick realized the man looked like a younger version of the dead Heero Yuy, sadly both men froze as his gun snapped up aiming right at their heads even as the pseudo grenade went off plunging everything into darkness as the emp killed everything with electronics in the small area. The quiet of the room was pierced by three gunshots and then light flooded the area revealing the mechanical barrel was in reality a astromech droid and that it was apparently hardened against emp while also armed judging by the assassin with a hole in his skull, his heart, and the deformed gun laying on the floor a few feet away.

"Patrick am I seeing things or is that droid armed with a miniature linear gun?" Siegel stated as he stared at said droid even as it pulled the gun back into its body, Patrick meanwhile gave his friend a disbelieving look.

"Judging by the damage I would say so but the more important thing is that we were nearly killed by an assassin that looks like Heero Yuy!" Patrick nearly shouted, mindful of the 9 year old boy among them. "This means that the boy here may actually be telling the truth!"

"My god, what about his mother!" Siegel shouted in horror.

Suddenly a whirr and then a click echoed through the suddenly silent room, turning they saw it came from the droid who deployed a screen to show them.

"If you are seeing this then my luck has finally run out.." Both men stared in stupefied horror at the screen showing Signa Gato with a resigned look on her face. "No doubt my death won't be looked at too hard especially with Chance's contacts and the general antipathy for me here in _Sanctuary _but I hope your old enough for this message to make sense to you and I pray that you have at least reached your teens before this burden lands on your shoulders but something tells me that won't be the case.."

Both men felt bad that they were there for this but neither could move from their spots, and as if to make things worse some security guards rushed in along with members of the Zodiac Alliance including Eileen Canaver and Ezalia Joule. All of them stared first at the dead body, then at the droid which again deployed its gun, and finally at the large hologram of Signa Gato who was now continuing her message to her son.

"As you know I have told you about the assassins after us," Signa continued in a weary tone. "what I didn't tell you is that your father was in reality the fourth commando that supposedly perished during the trip that stranded us here, the reason I say supposedly is that his "squad" shot him and left him for dead because he came too close to figuring out that the previous fourth member was still alive.."

"Oh boy.." Patrick stated as he felt a headache coming on as a bad feeling about where this was going pressed down on him like the world on Atlas's shoulders, proving you don't need to be a Jedi to know when shit is about to hit the fan.

**Space Colony Republica**

"I figure it's good odds the Plants definitely know about us.." Tank stated as him and his comrades sat in their annual card game.

"Really, the fact that the boy is alive wasn't a big clue or maybe the fact H-283 is deader than a door nail as these hicks would say!" Blunt bitched as he looked at his lousy cards, wishing again that their old Sabaac deck hadn't been consumed in one of those short lived fires when the ship had been tossed from that wormhole. "By the way when are we ditching the chafe?"

"All in good time brother," Chance replied calmly and without giving away exactly what the chafe was. "all in good time.."

"Hey, I've made the rounds among the Chafe and they seem content so far.." Dice stated calmly as he picked up his cards.

"Of course those inferior bastards are content," Tank sneered. "their so poorly trained by their Trooper teachers that they have no free thought, hopefully when the time comes those Mando trained bastards will choke on all the enemy fire!"

"Fierfek, will you calm down!" Dice hissed. "If you get any louder they may actually here you moron!"

"Like I care!" Tank laughed the beer he had been drinking not really an excuse since he was always like that.

"If you blow this operation I'll hang you by your berries in the shooting range." Chance replied to the conversation in a voice as cold as ice.

"Point taken.." Tank muttered knowing the boss wouldn't hesitate in making good at the threat.

"How's the mobile armor situation," Dice said before snorting in disgust. "god I'm starting to refer to our fighters as mobile armors just like these backwater provincials!"

"Keep referring to them as Mobile Armors cause those ungainly things don't deserve the title of fighter.." Blunt responded in the manner of his name.

"I know what you mean brother," Tank responded with disgust. "those things couldn't fly in atmosphere if you welded on 3 repulsor lifts!"

"Yeah well they will tear through these provincial hicks in seconds and that's all that matters." Chance responded calmly.

"Yeah well the chafe have taken to calling them the Val Varo.." Blunt sighed in disgust.

"Chafe is chafe what can you do?" Tank replied with a sneer.

Unbeknownst to the commandos some of the "chafe" had heard every word they said since some of the experimental batches had higher than average hearing, hence the rumors that circulated the ranks except certain circles that were loyal to the four commandos.

To be fair the commando's plan to insert forces loyal to them under the Clone Troopers with specialized training they didn't have was brilliant, unfortunately they forgot one important thing, the fact that body language is one of the most important things that most of the clones focus on. So in essence sending in a clone or two to train in a different batch of troopers with different body language than their brethren is a large red flag for the increasingly cynical troopers, so despite learning things like engineering and other such useful skills they were hampered by the fact that they had been singled out in many clones eyes as spies.

**Secret Meeting Between the Sponsor Nations and the UN Assembly.**

"Exactly why did you find it necessary to have us meet in complete secrecy?" George Miles the Atlantic Federation's Minister of the Treasury questioned with a hint of disgust.

"Oh just to discuss the refugee situation," General Shoales stated blandly. "seems their is some kind of funny business going on in what those clones call the Mongrel Colony in other words the colony _Sanctuary,_ mysterious deaths and what not.."

"Let me guess you think its the clones behind it all?" Miles stated in disgust. "Next you'll be blaming them for this damn Type S2 influenza outbreak!"

"Quite a pity we don't have the expertise for that one.." Stated the waiter even as he was about to press the detonator he had hidden under his tray, this ambition was stopped by the bullet from the sniper concealed in the eaves of the fancy diner.

"In light of our attempted assassination I suggest getting the hell out of here," General Shoales spoke up with eerie calm. "all in favor say aye.."

"Aye." The gathered group responded without hesitation, nearly all of them evacuating the building before the secondary detonator was used to blow it sky high. Of those who left many were saved from being gunned down by the fact that Shoales had paranoidly had a couple platoons of men trained as special forces, more specifically trained using a combined arms aspect of both SAS training and Navy Seals training to counter the possible clone threat.

In light of this it was no wonder that most of the nations erected more strict security measures, in point of fact Eurasia started a program that churned out better trained soldierly using training taken from the older special forces training, more specifically Spetsnaz training to put out a better soldier just in case. They even created a combined doctrine of Special Forces units trained to the best of their abilities to not only counter the new special forces being trained by the Atlantic federation but to use against external threats.

All and all business was picking up while time was ticking down to an unknown D-Day..

**Author's notes:** Even though the chapters are shorter they seem to be of a higher quality than what I was previously churning out..

Before you ask Hound is making his own troops that are loyal to the Republic just as the troops being trained by the Commandos are, the difference is that due to the bias of killing their brothers and the presence of the surviving clones Chance had to pull a slight of hand, and that slight of hand is him making clones using the superior samples he obtained from the Wild Wing Mercenaries or in other words the Gundam Wing boys which includes Treize Khushrenada and Milliardo Peacecraft. Keep in mind they have some people with knowledge of Republic Mechanics who are working with early CE era tech to come up with designs reminiscent of their earlier equipment, also they are using Mobile Armors rather than mobile suits in this fic, cause why would they even think of making Mobile Suits when the mobile worker pods were similar to the exo-suits one of the groups of clones consistently use?

With their space based fighter mentality they would be looking for an analog and observing the Zero and the Moebius's they would need something to kill off a lot of them and well basically be a big distraction, hence I will reuse the Val Varo..


End file.
